Life
by PurpleFullMoon
Summary: Sequal to now or never. Jemima has been with macavitys gang for 3 years. The jellicles want her back.
1. Chapter 1

hi people i am going to try to update as much as i can.

i

**disclaim i dont not own cats or any characters from cats**

* * *

Life

My name is Sillabub. I am daughter of the napoleon of crime, Macavity. I am a top spy and a top criminal of macavitys. I have proven myself to Macavity he can trust me. I have never failed and it won't happen. Do I ever miss those Jellicle freaks? No, why would I? I have everything I need here. Money and fame. What more could you need in a life? I mean Father taught me everything I need to know to in the wild. How to fight. How to walk like I wasn't there. He taught me to show no emotions. He gave me power and I love this power. I live off of it. He gave me strength. He gave me everything I need.

It has been three years ever since I joined Macavitys gang. Three years since I left those Jellicles. Three years since I left my true love. No don't think like that. He could never give you what you need. Money and fame that's all you need. Right? Well that's what I was taught. And I will never ever go against my father ever again. That's a lesson I will never forget.

The Jellicle ball was coming up in two weeks and Macavity needs ideas to spoil their precious ball. Macavity had killed Old Deuteronomy at the last one. And now Munkustrap was their leader. There had only been two jellicle balls ever since I left them. The two cats who had left were Gus and Bustopher Jones. We had ruined all the jellicle balls ever since I first joined. Life was great. Right?

* * *

ok i know its very short but i will write more. sorry about it thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Ello!!!! Sorry its been awhile theres been alot of things going on. I will try to get the next chapter up before school starts. if not then it may be a long time.

this is really short sorry.

**disclaim i dont not own cats or any characters from cats but i wish i could own it.**

* * *

Life 2

It was a cold rainy night in London. Every ally was clear, not a sound. All you could hear was the rain hitting the ground. It was mid spring, my favorite time of the year. Everything was blooming and the butterflies coming out. I used to chase the butterflies when I was younger. Everything seems to be perfect. Well perfect for me. Because its spring and its England it rains a lot and a lot of cats hate the rain but me I love it.

I could not sleep tonight. It was one of those nights where sleep would not come. No matter how hard you tired you could not fall asleep. I went for a walk. If I could not sleep I would go to the pub.

Macavity had told us tomorrow night well tonight we would be stealing a blood red ruby. I wonder what he wants with the ruby. Maybe because it's red? Who knows? He was telling us the other day that he has a plan to ruin the jellicle ball this year. But has told no one what he is going to do. Now I know why mom said he is a mystery cat.

I finally got to the pub. They still have the poker games there and I still have never lost. I walk over to a seat and order a drink of milk. I see some of the gang here. 'Wow I have never notice how dirty they are' I make a note to tell Macavity to make them take a bath.

I finished my glace of milk and ask for another one. After an hour of sitting and thinking. I notice it got quiet. The rain stopped. I finished my third glace of milk and left the pub. When I walked outside I looked up to the sky. There it was. The moon. I used to spend hours watching it. It was like a long lost friend. I remember when I sang at the jellicle ball. The moon was so big that night. It was never that big after that night.

Life seemed to stop after I left the jellicles. The sky became darker. It may have been nice and sunny but something was different about it. And at night when the moon was out, it looked smaller, less bright and even weaker.

Nobody noticed in the gang. 'I wonder if the jellicles notice.' I was walking back to get some sleep. Well a least try to get some sleep. If we are going to steal that ruby thing then I need to be rested. I glanced up at the moon again. I whispered under my breath "why aren't you the same anymore?" Silence answered my question. I sighed and continue to walk back home. Home. Is it really home to me? Where is home to me? I walk over to the park. Sit down on the grass. All the happy things that happened here.

_I was running as fast as I can. Laughing I trip over and fall on the ground. Still laughing. I turn over I try to get up but I fell over again. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Someone helped me up. I looked to see who it was. It was Alonzo. I smiled at him. And hugged him giggling now. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. Misto and Victoria came over. Laughing together. We laid down on the grass by the tree. Just looking up into the clouds. We were happy. It was the perfect day._

I shook my head. Can't think like that. I am happier here. Working for Macavity, right? I got up again. There is too many memories here. I start walking back to the headquarters. I need sleep. I kept repeating that over and over in my head. I walk to my room. I fell on to my bed and tried to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Ello!!!!!!! i know its been a long time i am sooo soo sorry. school stated and there was a problem and ahhhhhh and choir its going to kill me. no one it acting right. anyway its short i may get longer you never know. please read and review it means a lot to me when you review it keeps me going.

thanks to all who have reviewed!!!!!!

**i dont own cats i wish**

* * *

Chapter 3

The jellicle ball was coming up. All the cats were busy to get ready for it. I just kept to myself. I was sad and alone. Victoria had mated with Plato and have two beautiful kits named Adonis and Trina. Trina was like her mother; she was tall, graceful and was white. Adonis was a mixed between them both. They were happy together. I couldn't believe they were a year old now and this year would be their first jellicle ball. Each year the jellicle ball only made me more depressed. I would sit and watch the other cats go thought their mating dance. I never once joined in, I just sat on the side with old Deuteronomy until he went to the Heaviside Layer. I have never in my life felt so lonely. I miss her, I miss her so much, I know everyone misses her too. Misto has gotten over her but he still misses her. He has found a mate. He has also gotten better with his magic. Munku and Deme have seen better days. Demeter used to cry all the time. I couldn't blame her. She has gotten better. Munku tries his best to comfort her and everyone. He tries to hold it in but you can see the pain in his eyes. But now three years later everyone seems to be getting better. Well everyone but me. I will never forget how her eyes beam when she was under the moonlight and how her voice sounded like an angle from the Heaviside layer. Oh, how I would die to hear that sweet voice again. To see her big beautiful eyes full of wonder and wisdom. I miss her, I miss my mate, my other half, my jemima. I don't care what you or anyone calls you now. You are and always be my jemima. I wonder if you ever think of me.

I look up to the big blue sky. Jemima I love. I keep saying over in my head.

I was on my way to the junkyard. I had been adopted by a nice old couple. They gave me everything I needed. They let me go outside whenever I wanted and to wherever I want to go. They were very kind. It was a bright morning. There was the chirping from the birds, the buzzing from the bees. There was not a single cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day.

When I got to the jellicle junkyard all the cats were up and about. The little kits were playing tag or something like that. I looked around to find Plato and Victoria when I heard someone call me.

"Alonzo!" someone yelled. I looked around to see it was Munku.

"There you are I have been looking around for you everywhere." Munku said as he walked over to me.

"I just got here" I said giving him a small smile.

"I have something to ask you. Please follow me" He said. He stated to walk over to the trunk of the old car. I followed him. We sat down he stated to talk.

"As you know the jellicle leader has to choose who will be the next leader." Munku was looking up at the sky. "I need to choose soon just in case." He was looking at the cats below us. If I die for some reason will you become the next leader of the jellicles? You have always protected everyone in the trib. Your strong and have a good heart. So will you do it?"

I looked at him with total shock. "Of course, wow thanks so much"

"That's great to hear!"Munku exclaimed.

"I have to go and meet up with some friends. Thank you so much" I said. I walked away. I was in deep thought while I was walking. I felt something sticking on my left back paw. I tear it off. It was a paper I turn it over. On the front it said"Macavity Wanted for everything." I crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. I continued to Victoria and Plato.

* * *

ok you see the button on the bottom that say review click it and you will get a cookie


	4. Chapter 4

I love cats so much I love everything about. It is one of my favorite musicals. That's why i wrote about it. But i have lost interest in my story......I hate sooooo much that i am ending it .

You my ask why then are you ending it? I have been busy right now and my life hasn't been too good for me.

But then why are you starting another story? I love fairy tales ever since I was little. I would dress up in my princess dress and go everywhere with it on. And i have this idea in my mind for a long time.

I would like to thank people who reviewed. i love you guys so much for doing.

Thank you:

mutinykitty

demeterfan556

Don't know Don't care 38 thank you for helping me in the beginning

A big thanks to SummerRose12! thank you soooo much you have helped me a lot during my time of writing this story.

Thanks for reading my story. Maybe i dont know for sure, but i may pick up on it again


End file.
